


Tilted Rewards

by CatrinaSL



Series: Things You Said [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Moving, Pizza, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, things you said when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's couch is wedged in the door of her new apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tilted Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> things you said through your teeth

"There's no way this is worth a pizza, Lewis," he hissed, clenching his jaw.

"Stop!" she shouted. "You're going to rip the couch in  _ half _ ." She wanted to suggest that he let the super soldiers figure out the wedged furniture, but decided that sort of thing might wound his masculine sensibilities and would most likely end with a broken couch.

She let go of her end and stepped back to assess the situation. "Okay, I think if we just tilt it a little—"

"I'll tilt  _ you _ ," Sam growled from somewhere underneath the sofa.

Darcy grinned evilly even though he couldn't see it. "You promise?"

She was surprised when there was no answer but a short pause before he asked, "What's your brilliant plan for getting this through the door?"

Her mind had wandered during those few seconds, to what he might have been thinking. "Oh, uh, yeah. If we just... up and toward the top right corner?"

After a count of three and a push from Sam, Darcy stumbled backward, trying not to get squished under the couch as it pulled free of the door.

"You good?" he called.

"Yeah, let's just set it down and make Steve and Clint move it later."

"Cool," Sam agreed, and sat down on the arm once the couch was safe inside Darcy's new apartment.

She walked around behind him to close the door and turn on the ceiling fan.

"Did you mean what you said just now?" she asked.

Darcy watched Sam run his eyes over her before looking her in the face. "What do you mean?"

She stepped closer, within his reach. "Are you really going to..." She reached out a hand and put it on his shoulder. "...make me buy you more than one pizza?"

He swallowed and shrugged. "I think you're gonna go broke trying to feed Steve," he told her.

"But you did just suffer up the stairs and through the door with this thing," she pointed out, scooting closer and putting her free hand on his other shoulder. "Pizza is the customary reward for that."

A lazy smile made its way across Sam's face and he pulled Darcy up against him with one hand on her back. He tilted his head up, lips inches from hers, and whispered, "I'm sure we can work something out."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/146473128223/tilted-rewards)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
